1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, an optical apparatus equipped with the zoom lens, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed zoom lenses suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera, and the like disclosed in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-330777.
However, a zoom lens having better optical performance than a conventional one has been desired.